


Дом, окружённый садом

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 драбблы [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: Название:Дом, окружённый садомАвтор:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Бета:fandom Evanstan&Co 2018Размер:драббл, 605 словПейринг/Персонажи:Крис Эванс/Себастиан СтэнКатегория:слэшЖанр:романтика, флаффРейтинг:GДля голосования:#. fandom Evanstan&Co 2018 - "Дом, окружённый садом"





	Дом, окружённый садом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Дом, окружённый садом  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**   
> **Размер:** драббл, 605 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Эванс/Себастиан Стэн  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** романтика, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Дом, окружённый садом"

Себастиан лежал на огромной кровати, стоящей ровно посередине полупустой спальни, и пристально смотрел в раскрытое окно. Свежий ночной ветер облизывал его голые ноги. Сад за окном утопал в лунном свете, отчего листья шиповника светились серебром, а бутоны и вовсе казались сюрреалистично хрустальными. 

Лежащий рядом Крис беспокойно зашевелился. Он перевернулся и закинул на Себастиана тяжёлую ногу, капризно выпятил губы и устало вздохнул. Себастиан поддался соблазну и провёл ладонью по его коротким волосам, а потом и вовсе прильнул щекой к макушке. 

Тяжёлые и неповоротливые мысли уже очень долго не пускали его в сон. Он думал о завтрашней сделке, на которую сам же и подбил Криса. И кто только его за язык тянул… 

Это был их дом, они снимали его вот уже год, хотя и провели тут вместе от силы пару месяцев. Да, дом, пристанище их недолгих и порой сложных отношений. Себастиану казалось, что это вообще его самые непростые отношения в жизни. Крис — сложный человек. И что скрывать, стены этого дома были свидетелями творящихся тут мелких драм и великих трагедий, которые, как и положено, случаются между любовниками. Вот и сейчас Себастиан опасался очередного происшествия, правда, совсем не в духе шекспировских наигранных страстей, а куда более реального. Ведь теперь всё было исключительно в их руках, и от этого становилось откровенно страшно. 

Он предложил Крису выкупить этот дом. Предложил скорее в шутку, просто представил, что они могли бы сделать это когда-нибудь. В конце концов, Крис переехал в Нью-Йорк, и теперь они жили в одном городе. Вот только Крис отреагировал слишком быстро и серьёзно. Он отвернулся от Себастиана, отставил бутылку пива и откинулся на теплые доски крыльца. Положил скрещённые руки себе под голову и сказал куда-то в безоблачное небо: кажется, я хотел бы состариться и умереть в этом доме. 

Это было куда серьёзнее бездумного шепота в порыве страсти: я тебя люблю. 

Себастиан выдохнул и чмокнул Криса в лоб. Тот что-то невнятно пробормотал во сне, тени его ресниц тревожно запорхали по скулам. 

— Всё будет хорошо, спи, — скорее успокаивая самого себя, прошептал Себастиан и зажмурился, вновь и вновь представляя, как Крис собирает свои вещи: кидает в сумку зубную щётку, пару футболок, джинсы, ноутбук и молча уходит. А уже на следующий день в их саду стоит кривая табличка: продаётся. 

Боже праведный, они его ещё даже не купили. 

Крис проснулся внезапно и, двигаясь как сомнамбула, ушёл в туалет. Через пару минут он вернулся и тяжело улёгся на кровать, собственнически подмял Себастиана под себя и уткнулся носом в его шею, щекоча дыханием. 

— О чём думаешь? — хриплым голосом спросил он. 

— О всяком, — уклончиво ответил Себастиан. — А ты? 

— Думаю, я иногда жалею, что не родился женщиной. 

— Почему? — спросил Себастиан, чуть повернув к Крису голову. 

— Я бы тогда родил тебе детей. 

Себастиан в одно мгновение напрягся всем телом, его словно окатило сначала ледяной водой, а затем кипятком. Он только раскрыл и закрыл рот, позабыв вздохнуть. 

— Да шучу я! — Крис сжал руки, сдавливая грудную клетку Себастиана, и несколько раз фыркнул, будто засмеялся. А потом он умолк, и Себастиан спиной чувствовал, как стучит его сильное сердце. 

Тук-тук, тук-тук. 

— Если хочешь, то завтра можем отменить сделку и не покупать дом, — после паузы сказал Крис. 

— Нет, не хочу. 

— Тогда спи. Мы всего лишь покупаем дом, а не играем свадьбу перед папарацци, где ты будешь обязательно в белом платье.

— Дурак, — сказал Себастин и приглушённо рассмеялся. 

— Люблю тебя, — отозвался Крис и уже через две минуты громко засопел. 

— Знаешь, я, кажется, тоже хотел бы состариться в этом доме, — Себастиан улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как проваливается в сон, отдавшись крепким объятиям Криса. 

За окном, будто бы заговорщицки, шуршал листвой сад. 


End file.
